WrestleMania 28
Well my First review is going to kick of with a BANG!\ 'WrestleMANIA XXVIII' 1.World Heavyweight Championship Sheamus© VS Daniel Bryan Let me remind everyone that this is the second year in a row WrestleMania has opened with a World Championship match, here is another amazing fact at WrestleMania 27 these two had a match for the US Championship but what is so amazing bout that you ask.......well they did not make it to the ppv and they were on the WrestleMania pre show, however thing changed this time round and they were in a match at "Showcase of Immortals", anyways onto the match I wont say anything but you will see the whole match right now! Rating DUD well 1 star for the SHOCK! Hopefully Bryan Danielson will have a better match next time round! WrestleMania 29 commercial 2.KANE VS Randy Orton I thought this was going to be exciting, amazing and all the other words you would use to describe PUNK VS RANDY last year but this was BORING! and only one good moment(Chokeslam from the top rope) on top of all of it Kane won which is a Disappointment. Rating 2/5 3.Intercontinental Championship Big Show vs Cody Rhodes© Another boring contest with only a few good moments, but the difference between Match 2 & 3 is this was not stretched to 10 minutes infact this was short and sweet at 5 minutes and also it is a feel good moment when Big show wins. Rating 2.5/5 4'''.'Kelly Kelly & Maria vs Beth Phoenix & EVE''' Toilet Break! Rating 1/5 Before the next match Justin Roberts announced a record setting 78,363 fans at SUN LIFE stadium. 5.HELL in a CELL: Triple H VS UNDERTAKER w/ Shawn Michaels as sp guest referee. Now we get talking, there are no words to decribe this match except a few: EPIC, Historic , Immortal, however all these words mean nothing when you have a match of this caliber. Shawn comes out, Trips comes out and Taker comes out, but you all forgot about 1 very important entrance the entrance of HELL in a CELL, '''while '''The Memory Remains by Mettalica plays as the cell lowers down. This match was 30 minutes of amazing moments and what really helps this match is the crowd is electric. Rating 5/5 6.Team LAURINITUS vs Team LONG Every year WWE has the same problem that so many guys dont have a spot on "WrestleMania". why cant they just scrap the MITB PPV and have a MITB ladder match like the good ol'days. Anyways this was okay and nothing special. Rating 2.5/5 7.World Wrestling Entertainment Championship; CM PUNK© VS Chris JERICHO ' ' Well to be completely honest I excepted a build up 10x better than this match got but that does not take away from the talent, ability and skills of these 2 amazing athletes. Wrestling wise this is a very good contest but what does not allow you to enjoy this one is the crowd is silent after they are exhausted screaming for Match 5 '''except for the last sequence of moves for which the crowd gave a good responce. However I will rate this match only on WRESTLING. '''Rating 3.5/5 ' ' 8.Once In A Lifetime ROCK VS CENA I have to tell you that while I was watching Dwayne "the ROCK" Johnson '''enter it gave me goosebumps. This was no doubt one of the most anticipated matches in the history of WrestleMania. Yes the contest was a little slow but I think both guys pulled out very good preformances and hence proved Rock still has "it" '''Rating 4/5 Overall this WrestleMania was amazing OVERALL RATING 4/5. HIGHLIGHTS ' ' Category:WWE